Drunken shenanigans
by Nin.fanfic
Summary: One gets drunk and the other puts her to bed. And more.


It was late evening in Camp Jaha. People from the Ark were celebrating the start of spring and in true Grounder style there were dancing, alcohol, campfires and happy people. True grounder style since the younger generation of "Arkers" had adopted some of their more bodacious forms of celebrations and as such they had a great reason to party!

Clarke Griffin, having never tasted a drop of alcohol in her young life decided to forego lest she make a fool of herself. Being a leader was a lot about showmanship she had learned. So even if she wanted to partake in the celebrations, she knew her people might somehow lose respect in her capabilities as leader, so she went without alcohol. Or at least that´s what she thought.

Sitting down with Lincoln, another grounder who she didn't know the name of and Octavia who were singing an old song about a girl named Caroline? Clarke decided she didn't want to know and started talking to the grounder, whose name she discovered was Jaro. He was drinking cider, he said, since he had not as of yet earned the right to drink properly with the other warriors. He would have to spend a month alone in the old forest, eating fresh kills every day and making his own bed out of the furs he rounded up, among other things, before being considered an adult in the eyes of his people. So his drink was cider, he pronounced sourly while looking over at Octavia and Lincoln who were apparently engaged in some sort of drinking contest just between the two of them.

Clarke discovered that this cider tasted quite similar to apple juice and so they shared his bottle while talking about the grounders and the difference in cultures.

"And when the commander saw me making knives she sat down and asked about it, as if she wanted to learn the art," he was telling her excitedly, apparently in awe of how his beloved commander had taken an interest in something that could be considered beneath her station. Knife making was for the smiths, not the leaders, he explained.

When Octavia joined them half an hour later, she was beyond drunk. "Clarke, my dear good friend," she hiccupped between every other word and tried putting her arm around her friend. Not understanding how she could have missed her mark, Octavia found herself flailing around on the ground, trying and failing miserably in getting up. Clarke and Jaro tried to help her up but Octavia had managed, all on her own thank you very much, to turn around onto her stomach and was busy ogling her sexy boyfriend and that butt of steel she was so fond of. Mmmmm, that time he tied me to a tree and had his wicked way with me.

"Eeeew, Octavia, we do not want hear any more details," Octavia frowned, when did Clarke learn to read thoughts? Did they teach them that in leader-school? She had often thought that the Commander seemed to read her thoughts so it made perfect sense.

Clarke put her hands over her ears and kicked Lincoln to get his attention. Having a hard time collecting all the limbs, Lincoln eventually managed to get his girl off the ground. After they left Jaro gave her the last drops of cider and they kept on talking.

Half an hour later or so, a hush filled the camp. Clarke heard some indistinct words about a head. Had someone discovered a head? Getting up fast she tripped over the log they were sitting on in her haste to get to the bottom of this.

Jaro helped her up and that was how the Commander of the Tree people found them. With his arm around her golden haired beauty.

How dare he! Lexa sneered and growled at the sight before her. How dare he touch what is mine, I should kill him where he stands. Realizing how few options she had here among the sky-people, she decided to forego his punishment for the moment and focus on the important stuff. Like why he was still holding on to Clarke.

"What is the meaning of this, Jaro," she asked carefully in trigedasleng. Jaro swallowed worriedly, suddenly understanding that his commander was upset and realizing that holding the sky leader was most likely the wrong thing to do so he let go as if burned. It was common knowledge among his tribe that their leader had claimed the sky girl has her own.

Clarke swayed unsteadily and smiled at her fellow leader.

"Greetings Commander, and welcome to our camp. Please, join in on the celebrations with us," I so rock at this leader-stuff, Clarke laughed, suddenly finding herself on the ground.

"What happened, Lexa," she asked the girl helping her up, not minding it in the least when her hand came to rest on the Commanders fine behind and the other right above her heart.

"You are intoxicated, Clarke, let me get you to your place." Glaring angrily at anyone who dared to look their way and a special look at Jaro that made him understand that it would be smart to stay away from his commander the next while if he wanted to remain in in good health. They quickly arrived at their destination.

Lexa put the girl in her bed and packed the covers around her. Clarke however, did not want to be pacified and fought her way out. Eventually sitting side by side on the bed, Clarke smiled sweetly and thanked the Commander.

"I don't understand it, I didn't drink anything, just that apple juice that Jaro had, I don't get it, do you? He said that it wasn't what your warriors drank so I assumed that meant that it was safe. I have never been drunk, have you? It feels good though, like my head is made out of clouds, like my body is light as air. Do you know what I mean?" Lexa shook her head no.

"Clarke, what you drank contained alcohol, though only small amounts, and as you are apparently not used to it, your body is reacting accordingly. I shall have a long conversation with" here she used a few words Clarke didn't understand, "and he shall be informed of his errors. I apologize on behalf of my people, Clarke, I am sure it was never his intention for you to become intoxicated." She didn't understand why the girl suddenly smiled so brightly but surely the speeding up of her heart was because of the warm room and not because her hand was caught in another hand. Looking into sky-blue eyes that held her own so trustingly Lexa understood that her world could change now, if she let it. The other girl desired her right back. Shaking her head she knew this was not the time nor the place.

"I believe you should sleep now." Getting up she tried to put some distance between them but it proved harder than she thought as Clarke followed her. "Lexa, no. Stay, please. I wanna tell you something that I have been thinking about," taking hold of her hand again, mostly to hold on to the beautiful commander but also to steady her drunken self.

"Clarke, stop. I believe I know what you are going to say and I cannot hear this now with you in this state. I wish for us to continue this conversation when you are once again in full control of your senses, do you understand?"

"Being sober is not gonna change the way I feel."

"Maybe not but I am not going to risk it. Your wellbeing is too important for me to ruin it by doing something now that," Clarke interrupted her.

"You won´t ruin it, Lexa, trust me." Leading the sky girl back to her bed, Lexa kneeled before her and took hold of both her hands.

"Clarke, hear me, beja*. When we have this talk again in the morrow, the outcome will be one which we both desire and will remember." Staring intently into blue eyes, the commander wanted her to really understand this.

"I will hold your beautiful face in my hands and as I lean towards you you will know my intentions. I will tell you how much I want you and then I will kiss you. But this will not happen before you are able to respond appropriately."

Clarke smiled and nodded.

"I get it. And if I don't remember this tomorrow, will you remind me? Since the first time I saw you I have wanted to tell you how incredibly sexy I think you are but I didn't dare. I don't wanna ruin what we have either, and now that I know you feel the same it will be so much easier for me to tell you all this."

"I am glad we had this talk, Clarke," Lexa smiled and stood up. "Now, lie down and sleep." It was much easier to put the other girl to sleep after having reassured her that their feelings were the same. Packing the covers around the blonde girl, Lexa kissed her forehead and bid her good night.

Clarke fell asleep in seconds with a smile on her face. The commander of the Tree people looked back at her and smiled faintly before closing the door and leaving for her own abode with a feeling of anticipation and joy she had not had in a long time.

Waking up several hours later Clarke felt something she had never felt before. A headache the size of the Ark. "Oh man, who bashed my head in." She put her feet down and tried standing up. Swaying slightly Clarke walked over to the door.

An hour and a meal later she felt much better and joined Octavia outside.

"Well well well, Clarke, how does it feel?" she smirked at her friend. Clarke frowned.

"How do you think it feels? I am never drinking again," she swore and felt cheated seeing her friend in such a good mood. "Why do you look like you didn't drink yesterday?"

Octavia smiled. "Lincoln has a recipe he swears by and it works like a charm. I`ll make sure you get a dose next time you drink. It´s probably a good thing that the commander came by because I heard rumors that you and Jaro were really hitting it off and if you were too drunk.." she stopped there as she looked at her friend. Clarke had visibly blanched.

"What? Lexa was here? Oh my God, why? Octavia, I don´t remember anything after you and Lincoln left. Only bits and pieces, nothing of consequence. Do you think something happened? Jaro wouldn't have tried anything, right?"

Octavia snorted and laughed. "Please, he wouldn't dare in front of Lexa! I`m sure he values his life too much to wanna try anything with you, no offence, Clarke."

"What do you mean?" Octavia looked as if she wasn't sure if her friend was joking or not. "You do know that her warriors are not allowed to become too friendly with you if you catch my drift?" Seeing her friend still not getting the point she sighed. "Clarke, I think the commander has a thing for you. Whether she knows it or refuses to acknowledge it makes no difference. Her people knows and won´t make a move in fear of what she might do to them."

"She likes me? Like, really likes me? How do you know?" Clarke was flabbergasted. Could it be that her feelings were reciprocated? A feeling of déjà vu flooded her for a second but she couldn't concentrate on anything other than this new information. Lexa likes me?

"Well yeah, everyone knows. Lincoln told me. Not that she says it out loud but her actions make it pretty clear. Remember that one time you guys were out scouting or whatever and this one guy tried to kill you? She said, and I quote; attack her and you attack me. Now if that doesn't scream love I don't know what will. Obviously she won´t come out and proclaim her undying love for you, you know how hard and uncaring she has to appear, but it is obvious that she has feelings for you. I mean, when Lincoln heard what she had said he practically burst a bubble! She has never announced her feelings so clearly before. Not since Costia anyway. So when she came by last night and saw Jaro with his hands around you..well, let´s just say he´s lucky it happened in our camp instead of theirs."

"I didn't know. I didn't even know she said that to that guy, it was in trigedasleng. You really think she likes me?" Clarke looked hopeful at her words.

"Why, Clarke?" Octavia realized that the feelings of the commander might just be reciprocated. Hm, I didn´t know Clarke was into chicks. Seeing her friend blush settled her thoughts. Oh yeah, she likes her.

"No reason! I just, I mean.. Well." Having no idea what else to say she decided to just be quiet. Octavia however was used to long stretches of silences having been with a grounder for a while so she waited patiently.

"Fine. Yes, I like her! My god, have you seen her? And the way she talks, especially in their language…wow! And when she walks, her sense of self you know, it´s obvious that she knows her place in the world." Octavia smirked and listened to her friend, seeing her glow as she talked. Aw, she´s really in love with her.

"You think I should tell her?"

"Are you kidding me, of course! Lexa will certainly not be the one to open up first so you need to confront her head on. She might even try to deny it cause of some misguided attempt to remain above her feelings so you have to be very clear and honest with her and do not take no for an answer. She wants you, you want her; go get her!"

Raven chose that moment to come sit with them. "What are you guys so serious about?" "Nothing," both her friends replied at the same time.

Raven looked suspiciously at them. "Mhm, sure. And Clarke, a little birdie whispered in my ear that the commander made sure you got safely to bed last night, did you really drink that much?" Raven laughed at the picture of her friend staggering drunkenly to bed with the stoic commander hauling her along, probably cursing all the way.

Clarke and Octavia looked at each other.

"Raven?"

"Clarke, what`s wrong?" Raven saw her friend blush and wondered.

"You´re saying that Lexa put her to bed?" Raven nodded. "So?"

Clarke got up. "Shit! Shit shit shit!" Closing her eyes she sat down again and put her hands in front of her face. "Shit."

"Okay, what´s wrong? Clearly something happened or you wouldn't react like this, so spill."

Since Clarke was obviously lost in her thoughts Octavia replied and that was how Raven learned many new things that day.

"What if she knows? Oh my god, and what did I say, and what if I did something really embarrassing and what if she hates me now? What am I gonna do? Why can´t I remember anything?"

"Clarke, calm down. There is no point in freaking out, it won´t help at all." Raven and Octavia convinced her that there were no point in trashing around worrying about what might have happened, she just had to take the bull by the horn so to speak.

"You´re right. Best get this over with." Clarke stood up again and purposefully strode towards the exit. Stopping halfway there she just stood there. Octavia and Raven looked at each other, this was a time for action. They each took an arm and started walking with their friend.

Eventually reaching tree peoples´ camp, they stopped outside.

"Clarke?" Raven was about to ask if she was okay when Octavia pushed Clarke past the guards at the entrance. "Go, do your thing. And stop worrying, just tell her how you feel and it´ll be okay."

Walking unsteadily towards the commander´s tent Clarke tried not freaking out. In control, I have to be in control. Stop worrying and start loving, yes.

Looking up at the guards Clarke was about to ask if she could come in when they took hold of the flap and gestured for her to enter. Apparently the commander expected her arrival. Clarke had difficulty swallowing and her breath came faster she noticed as she walked inside.

Lexa was bent over some maps but stood up when she heard Clarke come in. Smiling, she gestured for the golden haired girl to come sit down. An awkward silence ensued as each waited for the other one to start talking.

"Okay, I´m just gonna say," Clarke started right as Lexa said; "Clarke, I wanted to tell you," they both stopped and waited for the other one to continue. Clarke blushed and looked everywhere but at her and Lexa understood that she had to speak first.

"Clarke." She smiled at the sky leader. Encouraged Clarke smiled back.

"I wished to speak with you about last nights events. And before you say anything, let me finish." Clarke nodded.

"When I came to your camp and saw Jaro holding you I became enraged. I wanted nothing more than to kill him for touching you and getting you intoxicated. To explain my side in this I have to tell you about my feelings.

For some time now I have begun to understand that my saying that love is weakness was an attempt, misguided as it were, to push you away and to remind myself of the pain that might accompany it.

I realized that I was falling in love with you. And though I am a powerful warrior I feel fear in the face of strong feelings because I lose control and that is not supposed to happen. I have to be in control to lead my people do you understand this? I cannot let these feelings.." Clarke held up her hand to interrupt; this was not the time to jump up and down with giddiness however much she wanted to, cause it seemed that Lexa might try and reason her way out of her feelings and that would not be allowed!

"Lexa, I know. I understand that it´s scary, I think so too. But I have to say, hearing your voice, you telling me that you´re in love with me is basically the best thing that has ever happened to me. I´ve been wanting to tell you for so long and now that I know you feel the same way it feels great! I wanna jump up and down and shout it from here to the oceans, Lexa." She stood up and started pacing around, the commander following her moves with her eyes.

"I won´t let you do this." She stopped and knelt down before her. Taking her hands into her own, Clarke started to speak but was again interrupted when Lexa knelt down with her.

"Clarke, I wish to be with you. But first you must know," stopping when she saw the other girl lean towards her while licking her lips. Clarke let go of her hands and put her own on each side of the beautiful face before her. "Lexa, I want you and I am going to kiss you now." The dark haired girl nodded and licked her own lips while closing her eyes.

Soft lips met and two hearts joined together as one, home at last.

An undetermined while later, both girls coming up for air:

"Lexa?" The named girl smiled and nodded. "What does this mean? Where are we now?"

"We are in my tent, Clarke. Are you still intoxicated?"

"No, Lexa, not what I meant. This thing between us, what does it mean?

"What do you want us to be?"

"I want you. All of you, I want you to be my girlfriend."

"What does that word, girlfriend, mean?" Lexa asked. Clarke thought about that for a second. "It means that we are only with each other, in a relationship. No kissing other people." Lexa nodded. "The word we use is mate. You are my mate, Clarke Kom Skikru."

"Yes, I am yours and you are mine. But wait, weren't you gonna try and talk your way out of this, out of your feelings?" The commander laughed.

"No Clarke, I was going to explain how my feelings for you would not affect my command but I believe you already know and understand this, yes?"

"Yeah, I know." And she did, having been in command herself for some time and knew what she meant.

"But enough talk," Lexa said and pushed Clarke to the floor.

Another unspecified while later we return to the tent for our favorite girls:

"I will kill him," the commander pronounced angrily as she stomped around in the tent. Clarke thought it was pretty cute seeing the leader acting like a kid.

"You will do no such thing, Lexa, he wasn´t flirting or anything like that, we were just talking, he was teaching me about your ways. I thought you´d be happy that I was trying to learn more about your culture," Clarke tried appeasing the angry girl before her, certain that she was just joking but willing to play along. The Commander frowned, not the least bit encouraged by the spoken words.

"Oh, I am sure he wanted to teach you many things, Clarke. Unfortunately for him, he chose the wrong sky-person and will have to pay. With his pitiful life!" Clarke started to worry now, especially when she saw Lexa stroking her knife.

"That´ s crazy, Lexa, come on! I will not have you going around killing people for talking to me."

"No killing, fine," Lexa said dejectedly. "But he shall learn not to trifle with what is.." she was about to say mine but decided against it, not yet sure how the sky leader would appreciate being claimed as hers.

"Off limits to his person," she said instead. "I shall teach him a lesson in manners," Lexa grinned. "The loss of one of his limbs shall suffice I believe." Clarke shook her head and wondered about her girlfriend's thought processes.

"No cutting off of limbs, Lexa!"

"I would let him choose, Clarke, it would be quick and merciful." Seeing her girlfriend with hands on her hips and a rather upset look on her beautiful face, Lexa decided to calm the situation by discussing it rationally.

"No kill, no maiming, what is it you would have me do, Clarke? He deserves to be punished. We have laws for a reason and just because you decided that it is unbecoming or unfitting for your people does not mean that I can afford to become lenient in such matters."

"And what matters are these, Lexa, hmm? We were just talking. Are you gonna kill every person that talks to me? Because let me tell you," her words drifted of as she saw the beginning of a smirk on the commanders´ face. "You were teasing me," she yelled angrily and jumped on her laughing girlfriend.

Beja: Please

The End.


End file.
